When Akatsuki make friends
by Cosmmoe52
Summary: A few One-shot style story's, they range from making friends to Romance. Rated T Just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hanabi didn't have many friends. Not that she cared much she had to do well to make her father proud. She had to live up to the Hyuga name.  
So why was she here at the festival surrounded by strangers? At 14 years old she should be having fun and not overworking. She didn't care though.  
But here in this crowded place she felt awkward, like she didn't belong. She started trying to make her way out of the crowd, feeling more and more out of place and upset as she went, bumping into people and stumbling. Just as she made it out of the crowd she tripped and went flying towards the ground, her hands went to cover her face. Suddenly she felt hands grab her shoulder and wrap around her waist, hoisting her up into some unknowns arms. She felt the wind rush past and then a quick jolt as they landed. Only then did she lower her hands and look up at her rescuer.

His outfit was all black except for a green scarf, his spiky messed up hair was set against the moon. But what put her off was the mask, His face was not visible and there was only 1 eye hole, but the eye itself was still not visible. The mask was orange and it twirled around the eye. He lowered her down to her feet, she looked down and saw they were on top of a building right above the festival. He was taller than her, he wasn't very big though, just taller.

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" She stamped her foot and stared him down, hands on her hips.

"No no, Tobi didn't Kidnap you! Tobi was just trying to help!," He waved his arms frantically and took a step back. "You looked so sad. I just wanted to help." He slowly sat down cross legged and tilted his head in an invitation for her to do likewise. She made her way over and sat by him cautiously.

"So you don't like the festival either?" She asked him and leaned on her hand with her elbow on her knee. He stared out over the village.

"Well I'm not supposed to be here. But no I don't like crowds. Id rather play with Sempai or something." He looked at her and she got the impression that he was smiling. He had gotten serious for a second but then continued talking in a silly childish way. But who was and why did he cover his eye. And what's was with the mask anyway? He was even in all black with no visible Clan crest.

"Your making me blush staring at me like that." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was now on his knees leaning on 1 hand his other hand was in her face with his pointer finger on the tip of her nose. She pushed his hand away, trying to suppress a blush. Again she got the feeling he was smiling broadly.

"So why don't you tell me your name, Miss Hyuga? Oh No don't think Im a pervert! But your eyes are the Hyuga right?" He was almost frantic again waving his hands in front of him. Then she couldn't help it she giggled. Is this what having a friend was like?

"I'm Hanabi. And its ok we have weird eyes so I can see how you would know them." She looked up at him and smiled.

"But i think your eyes are great," He said in such a sincere way that this time she did blush,"So Hanabi...OH HinaBI- ToBI! Our names are the same time." He clenched his fist in an excited way causing her to laugh again. "But Hinabi could I please be your secret friend? I wont be around for long and Id love to have you for a best friend...?" He looked at her in what she felt was a pleading way, kind of like a puppy asking for food.

"Of course Tobi I'll be your Friend, your really funny and nice." She smiled big and closed her eyes in what she hoped was a cute way.

"Thank you Hanabi-Chan, Ill find you sometime to hang out. And Hanabi I really do think your eyes are wonderful." She could have sworn he winked just before he disappeared off the side of the building

A week passed and Tobi came to see her everyday but only when no one was around. Almost 2 weeks after having met him, Tobi showed up and she instantly knew something was wrong, he was sad...even if he was his normal hyper active crazy self. They hung out all day, it was starting to get dark when Tobi said he had to go. He looked at her for a moment then pulled his scarf of and handed it to her. She looked at it for a second then suddenly she was up in the air. She was so embarrassed

"Tobi put me down now!" She pushed her hand against his mask and her knee against his chest trying to escape before her face turned red. Suddenly they were falling and Tobi was laughing. She gave a tiny cry and closed her eyes. They hit the ground and landed with a thud. Tobi was now laughing hysterically. She had landed sitting on his chest, one knee on either side of him, leaned over on him with her head on his shoulder, his hands rested on her back still. Now she was blushing.

"Tobi we could have gotten hurt, what were you thinking?" As she leaned back she looked into the eye hole in the mask and she froze. She started to lean back but he pulled up his knees and kept his hands around her. He sat so they were face to mask. She started to shake slightly as he cocked his head to the side.

His eye was impossible and deadly if you gaze into them, but she couldn't take her eyes away.

**Sharingan.**

She had heard of the guy Itachi and how he could use Tsukuyomi. Tobi leaned his head forward and put there foreheads together.  
Then Hanabi started to feel herself black out and her heart froze in fear.72 hours of torture from her best and only friend... There could be nothing more horrible. A tear slid down her cheek as she let her eyes close. But as the technique took effect she was faced with the opposite of torture. It was a perfect world, calm,serene...a chocolate waterfall? Then above the peace she heard Tobi's voice but more serious that she had ever heard,  
"Hanabi, I'm so sorry i could not be your friend forever. I will never forget you. I will never have a friend as good as you. Please do not forget me, I hope you keep my scarf forever. You will grow stronger and become a beautiful lady with eyes more lovely then anyone else." His voice sounded sad and heavy.  
After what felt like forever in this perfect world he slowly came out of the jutsu, Tobi was gone but his scarf was wrapped carefully around her neck and she was right inside her bedroom door. She gently pulled the scarf off, looked at it then rolled into a ball covered her face with the precious object and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten-Ten always woke up before anyone else in the village. The sun was barely on the horizon as she pulled on one of her old outfits, no sense in wearing her newer mission clothes just to train.  
She grabbed her scrolls and some miscellaneous weapons from around her room. Jumping out her window she landed on a nearby branch and quickly shot off.  
She trained hard, she hadn't become the villages weapons master by sitting around.  
Her routine was very smart, first stretch and do some work out moves then hand held weapons without blades, then with blades then thrown weapons and finally her Twin Rising Dragon or Heavenly Chain of Destruction techniques.

"Damn this b&$# is good... I mean annoying... Not cute or anything, with her soft looking skin and... And tight butt... and the way her brown eyes sparkle... I mean f%~ she's unattractive." Hidan mumbled to himself. He's been in this tree for hours and he's been watching her for over a week. Stupid leader giving him a stupid assignment... I mean the even made him leave his scythe back at the temporary "home".

What's so important about her anyway?  
Her stupid technique was not impressive or sexy in anyway, the way her slender fingers would firmly wrap around the hilt of the weapon as she swung in a circle then her tone arms would launch, them never missing her target. He looked over just as she pulled out her scroll and swung it around her.  
She spun once and was just putting her foot down when suddenly there Hidan was gripping her shoulder, lips planted on hers, his other hand firmly groping her "nice little butt."

Ten Ten had never seen anyone quite as handsome as him. His silver hair was slicked back away from his face, his skin was pale, His muscular torso was exposed except for a small medallion around his neck, his skin was smooth pressed against her.  
She felt herself blushing, his lips were warm and demanding. Then as quickly as he was there he was gone.  
She quickly gathered her things and went home. As she was unloading her weapons she found a medallion with a piece of paper rolled and put carefully in the middle of the upside down triangle.  
On the paper was printed  
"I'm Hidan, look me up some time, and I'll let the Konaha weapons master try and handle my sword." She felt her face start to burn as she pulled the medallion over her head and tucked it into her shirt.

"I may take you up on that offer Hidan." she smiled knowing that even though she couldn't see him, he was nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shino I'm going to train at the river, My technique is getting better everyday." Hinata timidly looked down at her swimming shoes and held her towel in front of her.  
It was bad enough to wear this little bathing suit but lying to her teammates was always on her conscious. But it didn't matter, It was all worth it.

She passed through the training grounds were Neji was coming out from behind the shrine, upon seeing her he blushed and quickly went back in the direction of the village.  
She only briefly wondered what he was up to but then hurried on.  
She followed the path towards the river, birds chirped and flew through the trees on the warm summer day. She could smell the water as she came to the edge of the river.  
Smiling she set her towel down and walked out onto the water, she danced across the surface. Her feet seemed to barely touch the water as she glided across the surface her arms gracefully floating around her. She reached the deepest part of the river and stopped, planting her feet in place and letting her arms slowly fall to her side.  
Smiling broad as the chakra veins started to spread across her face she looked down, then all around in the water. A frown started to appear.

"I don't understand, it usually happens by now." Her eyes quickly returned to normal and she was about to turn around when the water shattered and out flew a man as blue as the river with a bathing suit a deep purple. He landed in front of her as she pulled back slightly.  
But as smooth and quick as the swing of a blade his arms wrapped around her and he pressed his face against her chest. Now she was glad she had bought the red bikini earlier that week. Her sun kissed skin always made a wonderful contrast against his blue skin.

She tenderly placed her hand on his back.  
"You always catch me off guard... Kisame." She managed get his name out without stuttering as he stood slightly. He was very tall compared to her and very muscular.  
He kept his arms around her and leaned over so they were face to face,  
"Your dance was beautiful as always, Hinata, But not as beautiful as you. And that bathing suit is makes you look...well... quite delicious."A devilish smile crossed his face as she blushed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead as her face turned even redder.  
Then to his surprise she pushed up on her toes and pushed her lips hard against his.  
He grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.  
Then he lifted her off her feet and pulled her against him, their kiss deepening.  
Suddenly he pulled back to look at her and saw she had a tear in her eye.  
He quickly jumped to shore and set her down gently.  
"I..Im sorry Hinata, I shouldn't have been so forward.." he whispered, his face was still close to hers.  
She smiled and looked up at him with a look in her eyes that caught him as off guard as the kiss did. They had been dating in secret for almost a year and he knew she was very shy, that had been their first.  
"Kisame I... I did not ask you to stop," Her tone was calm and (was he imagining it?) a bit playful, He was more than happy to Kiss her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was out in front of her flying from tree to tree at a furious pace, he was slowly catching up with the masked Akatsuki man.  
Without warning she saw a another figure come up beside him, her eyes widened for a spilt second as he looked at her with a golden stare.  
They came to a clearing and the two men separated, Naruto called over his shoulder  
"Sakura you go after Aloe Vera man I'll keep up with twirly mask! Be careful and remember he is Akatsuki."

Clenching her fist she shouted at him  
"Don't worry I can handle him." Then she shot off to the left following Zetsu. All at once he disappeared into a thicket of tree's.  
Bursting through the branches she saw an abandoned shack with the ceiling slightly caved in, the windows were cracked and splotches of sunshine on the old wood made it very rustic. The door was slightly opened and Zetsu's cloak was draped over a peg. Sakura kept a steady pace as she snuck up the 3 stairs and slipped in the door.  
Slowely a sly smile spread across her lips, There he was laying ,propped up on his arms, on a red blanket that was much cleaner and newer than the rest of the furniture littering the little room.  
The sun struck him through the hole in the roof, causing his white skin to glow and his black skin to look dark green.  
Leaning back against the door so it closed softly she slowly slid done to her knee's. His golden eyes followed her, his mouth pulled back into a smile revealing his sharp white teeth.  
He shifted his weight onto his black arm and stretched the white one out beckoning to her with his hand.  
She crawled over to him, slipped past his knees, lacing her hand into his hair, and his free hand reaching up to touch her face.

"So you can handle me can you." He whispered as her lips found his.


End file.
